Rouge in Mystic Falls
by VampyCatty
Summary: Vampires and the bloody shreds of a corspe; Simple right? No, Sam and Dean find clues leading to a more sinister plot involving an immortal war and an enticing Elena along the way, yet is everything as it seems? Once the past unravelling she is left to question her whole being and make an life alterning choice, but will she make the right one? (Rated M for later chapters)


Dead bodies were such a mess. Spatters of red and decapitated heads bombarded the school gym; Elena was glad it wasn't her cleaning up after. "Hey Caroline, I think I'm done over here." She said as moved to pat off the fake blood on her clothes and stopped herself. That would stain. "You got the axe, blood, strobe light" Caroline listed while she checked each idem off her clip board. "Okay ready to go! It's going to be the best haunted house ever; too bad it's our last year in high school." She stated with a pout.

Bonnie screamed. Both of them tried locating her and skidded to a stop in the football player's locker room. "He's dead! Matt, he's-" Bonnie sobbed huddled in a corner. What Elena saw would forever be imprinted in her brain.

"So, you said it appeared to be an animal attack?" Dean questioned Sheriff Forbes as he crossed over the yellow tape. "Well his neck was half eaten and all his limbs were yanked out…" She paused and began rubbing her face. "Is something the matter?" Sam asked. "It's just this is rather personal. He was one of my daughter's childhood friends; I watched him grow up and to see him mutilated like this…" She choked and turned as tears blinded her eyes. "We understand, but we need the facts to catch the killer."

Sam sweet talked her as Dean scanned the locker room. The guy's limbs were in a pile meters away from the torso and head. Puddles of red showed signs of struggle and his unseeing eyes were wide with shock, mouth opened in an eternal scream. "… I only got here a few minutes before you; you should ask my daughter, she's over there." Sheriff Forbes beckoned a tear soaked blonde; whose make up smudged her face. Two other girls in the similar condition flanked her.

"We have somewhere to go so can we make this quick?" A small brown haired girl wrapped her arm comfortably around the blonde; glaring evenly at the Winchester brothers. "Fine and you are?" Dean glared back. Teens and their attitudes put dampers on an already gloomy situation. "I'm Elena Gilbert, this is Caroline and Bonnie is the one who found him-the body" Her glaze drifted to the corpse despite herself. "Look we have to go." She said, closing her eyes. "We know this is hard but we need information." "Fine, just give us your questions." Bonnie cut in taking control.

"When did you find the body?"

"Two hours ago."

"Would you describe his behaviors lately as odd or possibly distant?"

"No"

"Was there anyone who wants revenge?"

"No"

"Did he have any relationships with any of you?" There was a pause as the three girls shared a look.

"Yes, with me, Caroline and Elena."

Dean asked one last question, his stare digging into them. "Who do you think killed him?" "Well, it seems to be a bear attack right? That's what the state police said…" Caroline wringed her hands in worry. "But you don't believe them?" Sam looked up from the notes he was sketching. "Well, no. What type of bear does this? It seems to be more likely a werewolf did-" "What she means is that… that…" Elena trembled as the crowd of onlookers perked at the word 'Werewolf'. "The person would have to be some type of monster to do this range of damage." Bonnie added and tugged each of their arms. "We have that meeting, remember?" Both nodded thankful for the getaway.

"Who would have done this?" Elena said as she closed and locked her front door. "Klaus, Elijah, any of their minions you name it. All you have to remember is whoever they are they were probably aiming at me or Stefan." Damon said as he set up the white board. His voice determined yet hinting at failure. Reading his mind, Jeremy corrected him. "But Stefan's been gone for six months now, only someone really stupid would relate us to him." "Unless it was him…" Bonnie mumbled under her breath but not low enough. "He would never do this- this is the works of a…" "A what Elena? A monster?" Damon stopped what he was doing and stared into her soul.

If she had any tears left she would have cried. "You don't know him, none of you know him-" She raced to the exit in fury. "There's a reason he was called the 'Ripper'." Elena slammed the door blocking him out. Her feet leading to her car.

"So, now what?" Dean checked his watch in the dark cab of the Impala. "We wait." Sam pulled out a thermos and supplied him with black coffee. "Don't we have anything better to do than watch teens in a study group?" He took a steaming sip and fanned his tongue. "Really, who drinks it this hot?" "Oh hey, they're fighting." Sam said as he spied through the binoculars, voice pitching eagerly. "You make that sound like a good thing." "Dean, that girl, Elena, she's taking off." Dean went into over drive. "So what do we do? Trail the girl or easy drop on the rest of them?"

"I came here to warn Klaus." Elena stalked up to Kol; the scent of alcohol overwhelming her. He grinned back as he lounged against the bar's counter. "I'm going to kill him for what he's done." "And what's that darling?" He asked a little too sweetly and Elena suddenly imaged choking the life out of him too, not that's how you kill a vampire but still. "You know what; for killing my friend." He chuckled under his breath. "I'll be sure to relay that … message." He replied just as the swing door blasted cold air their way.

"Hey, FBI I need to talk to you, Elena right?" Dean flashed his badge at the vamp and yanked her outside. "Are you crazy? You don't know what you're dealing with-" Elena fought back storming; her petite body quitting fast. "Try me." "You wouldn't believe me." Elena said with an even death glare. Dean matched her, his eyes a hazel green meeting her brown. "Their vampires" She whispered. "I didn't hear you." "I said there are vampires, you know, fangs and blood." She spat harshly as her temper rose. "Is that so?" "Yes I know they did it-" He placed a finger on her delicate mouth. "Sorry to tell you Elena but evidence shows it wasn't a vampire; I would know, I'm a hunter."


End file.
